Ritus Doko-Demo
Das alles begann an einem gewöhnlichen Tag im November. Die Bäume hatten bereits alle Blätter verloren und standen vertrocknet da, wie schlafende Skelette. Es war ein sehr kalter Winter gewesen, sodass es schon mehrere Male geschneit hatte und alles von einer dünnen Schicht Pulverschnee überzogen war, als hätte jemand über jeden toten Baum und das zu geeiste Gras Puderzucker geschüttet. Es war ein Samstag gewesen, als mich dieser Mann das erste Mal besuchen kam, oder war es doch ein Sonntag gewesen? War es überhaupt am Wochenende gewesen? Ich erinnere mich nur, dass die Straße, als die Sonne gerade in orangenem Schein hinter den Wolken verschwand, wie leergefegt da lag. Ich starrte, wie ich es oft zu tun pflegte aus dem Fenster meiner kleinen Dachwohnung, welche außerhalb der Stadt lag. Deshalb schien es mir damals nicht komisch, dass alles so leer schien, als ich von meinem Buch aufsah um meinen Blick über die weißen Dächer und nahen Felder gleiten zu lassen, nur um den Mann zu entdecken, welcher gradewegs auf mein Haus zulief. Er lief über die Straße und verschwand aus meinem Blickwinkel, als er unter das kleine Dach lief, welches vor meinem Fenster lag. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen dieses Buch heute zu beenden, hatte dementsprechend schon länger gelesen, und das plötzliche grelle Weiß des Schnees mit der sich dahin reflektierenden Sonne schmerzte leicht. Ich dachte nicht weiter über den Mann nach. Vermutlich war er ein Freund oder Bekannter von einem meiner Nachbarn, nichts was mich etwas angehen würde. Ich leckte meinen Daumen ab und blätterte um. Das Papier raschelte und zog mich zurück in die faszinierende Welt hinter den Wörtern zurück, welche eine Welt um mich formten. Doch grade, als ich langsam wieder meine Wohnung um mich herum vergaß, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür. Ich fuhr erschreckt hoch und stieß mir meinen Kopf am Fensterrahmen. Durch meine kurzen Haare reibend legte ich mein Buch schnell ab und lief zur Tür. Ich drückte den Knopf zum Öffnen der großen Tür im Erdgeschoss, doch das bekannte, durch das Treppenhaus hallende, Klicken des Haupttores blieb aus. Das Surren des Mechanismus verstummte wieder, ohne dass jemand die Tür öffnete. Ich war verwundert. Bei mir hatte noch nie irgendwer einen Klingelstreich oder etwas Ähnliches gemacht. Ich überlegte den Knopf ein weiteres Mal zu drücken, entschied mich dann aber dagegen. Ich drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss meiner Haustür und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Ich würde einfach selber nachsehen. Ich öffnete die Tür, ging einen Schritt nach vorne, doch stoppte überrascht und taumelte zurück in meine Wohnung, als plötzlich genau vor meiner Tür jemand stand und ich fast in ihn rannte. „Oh Verzeihung!“, brachte ich halb stotternd, halb vor Schreck einatmend heraus. Der Mann, mit dem ich fast zusammengestoßen war, gab jedoch keinen Laut von sich. Ich starrte für einen Moment stur auf seinen braunen Mantel und seine schwarze Krawatte, welche er über einem weißen Hemd trug, denn genau das lag auf meiner Augenhöhe. Der mir bis dahin komplett unbekannte war ein wahrer Riese. Ich selbst war nicht wirklich kleingewachsen, doch er überragte mich sicher noch mehr als zwei Köpfe. Mehr als nur ein wenig eingeschüchtert sah ich nach oben um dem Riesen in sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Dieses war, unpassend zu seiner restlichen Erscheinung, wirklich nicht angsteinjagend. Er hatte tief grüne Augen, welche einen nur mit einem Blick zu beruhigen vermochten und ein aufrichtiges und einladendes Lächeln. Dieses setzte er grade auf, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ich ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu um nicht halb in meiner Wohnung zu stehen. Ich schluckte den letzten Klos herunter und brachte endlich den ersten normalen Satz heraus. „Guten Tag. Wie kann ich helfen? Sind sie ein Verkäufer oder etwas Ähnliches?“ Der Mann blieb stumm, er schüttelte nur ganz leicht und kaum wahrnehmbar seinen Kopf und griff langsam mit einer seiner behandschuhten Hände in eine seiner Manteltaschen. In einer solchen Situation wäre Vorsicht wohl nicht ganz dumm gewesen, doch der Blick und das Lächeln des Mannes ließ mich an Ort und Stelle bleiben. Er zog seine Hand wieder heraus und hielt sie mir entgegen. Wie erwartet, war es kein Messer oder etwas Ähnliches, sondern nicht mehr als ein kleiner unauffälliger Brief. „Für mich?“ Der Mann nickte nur. Ich sah in seinem Lächeln keine Spur von Ungeduld oder Hast. Es schien, als würde er sich hierfür alle Zeit der Welt nehmen, also musste es wohl etwas Wichtigeres damit auf sich haben. Er nickte mich nur freundlich an und hielt den Brief näher an mich. Ich nahm ihn an. Er fühlte sich von Gewicht und auch allem anderen an wie jeder Brief, den ich je in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Dann vielen Dank…“ Ich lächelte den Mann zum Abschied noch einmal an und wollte die Tür grade schließen, als der Mann wieder in seine Tasche griff und mir zeitglich einen Fuß in den Türrahmen stellte um das Schließen der Tür zu verhindern. Ich öffnete sie wieder ein wenig mehr. Als er die Hand aus der Tasche zog war dort wieder Papier, doch dieses Mal kein Brief, sondern nur ein kleiner Notizzettel. Ich nahm auch diesen entgegen und las die kurze und hin gekritzelte Nachricht. „''Brief in Anwesenheit des Boten öffnen, es ist wichtig!“ Ich sah von der geschmierten Nachricht auf in das immer noch lächelnde Gesicht des Mannes und dann wieder auf den Zettel und den Brief. „Ich nehme an, sie sind der Bote? Dann kommen sie doch rein…“ Ich ging einen Schritt beiseite und öffnete die Tür ganz. Der Mann musste sich Bücken um durch die Tür zu gehen und stand auch in meinem Flur leicht gebeugt. Was eine riesige Gestalt er doch war. Ich führte ihn in die Küche und bot ihm einen Stuhl an dem kleinen Küchentisch an. Nachdem ich mir einen Kaffee gemacht hatte, und er das Angebot auf einen stumm abgelehnt hatte, ließ ich mich ihm gegenüber nieder. Der Brief lag zwischen uns auf dem Tisch. Er hatte keine Briefmarke, keinen Absender und auch keinen Empfänger, nur dieser leere Briefumschlag. Ein leises Klopfen riss mich aus meinem Starren, als der Mann mit einem seiner Finger auf den Tisch klopfte und in Richtung des Briefes zeigte. Ich nickte nur und riss die mit Klebstoff beschmierte Seite auf. Neugierig aber auch irgendwie nervös fischte ich das Bündel von mehreren gefalteten Papierbögen aus dem Umschlag. Ich faltete sie auf und erkannte als erstes, dass es sich dabei um die selber verzitterte Schrift handelte wie auf dem kleinen Notizzettel, welchen mir der Mann noch gegeben hatte. Ein letztes Mal sah ich in sein stetiges Lächeln, bevor ich den Brief hob und zu lesen begann: „''Sie kennen mich nicht und auch ich kenne Sie nur von ihrem Namen her. Ich habe Sie per Zufall aus einem Telefonbuch herausgewählt. So kommt es, dass Sie nun diesen Brief in der Hand halten. Doch obwohl ich Sie nicht persönlich kenne, werde ich ihnen nun eine Geschichte erzählen, wohl die letzte in meinem kurzen Leben. '' Ich wurde nicht alt, aber ich bin daran schuld. Ja, ich bin schuld, dass ich sehr bald schon sterben werde. Doch das ist nicht schlimm. Mittlerweile, nach all dem was ich sah, erlebte und tat, will ich dies hier nur noch jemandem erzählen und dann friedlich aus dieser Welt scheiden. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich mich hier auf der Stelle erhängen, oder im Waschbecken ertränken, oder auch mit dem Federhalter erstechen. Doch noch kann ich das nicht. Diese Geschichte wie mein Leben in den Wahnsinn gleitete MUSS weitergegeben werden.'' Am besten beginne ich damit, warum ich überhaupt bald sterben werde. Nein, es ist kein natürlicher Tod. Ich werde ermordet werden, komplett legal und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit mir das selbe getan hätte. Sie können es sich schon denken, dennoch bestätige ich es hier nun. Ja, ich sitze jetzt gerade, als ich dies hier schreibe, im Todestrakt eines Gefängnisses. Sie werden mich für das, was ich tat, mit demselben bestrafen, wie das, was ich verbrach. Doch so grauenvoll wie ich können sie nicht morden, nicht so kaltblütig und ohne Gnade. Eine Todesspritze wäre nicht so langsam wie meine Morde. Die Gaskammer nicht so schmerzhaft und der Elektrische Stuhl nicht so ekelerregend. Ich streite nichts ab, es würde nichts bringen. Sie halten mich für ein Monster, oder nicht? Und da haben sie recht, zum Teil…“ Ich sah von dem Brief auf. Mein Gesicht musste schockiert aussehen, als ich dem Mann, der immer noch lächelte, in die Augen sah, und dieser mich nur mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte weiter zu lesen. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte. War das ein Witz? Ich sah mir das Papier an, sah die verknitterten Stellen des Papiers, wo wohl seine Tränen darauf getropft waren an und ebenso seine absurden, mit Füller gekritzelten Zeichnungen von einer Gefängniszelle und verschiedenen Messern. Nein, das war echt. Ich trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sammelte mich dann wieder genug um weiter zu lesen. „''Ich jedoch bin nicht das Monster, nein, das Monster ist in mir. Ich spüre es hinter meiner Brust Atmen und schmecke seine Gier nach Blut, wenn ich trinke oder esse. Ich sehe das, was es sich so sehr wünscht, überall. Überall nur Tod und Verderben. Doch das alles könnte ich fast ertragen, wäre da nicht diese Stimme. '' Diese höllische Stimme. Sie lässt sich kaum beschreiben, doch auch wenn ich noch nie einen Krieg miterlebt hatte, so wie diese Stimme würde er wohl klingen. Ein Verbund aus dem Geräusch fallender Körper, spritzenden Blutes und Schreien von hunderten, tausenden Menschen. Und das muss ich hören, Tag ein Tag aus. Nacht für Nacht. Sie flüstert mal, dann plötzlich schreit sie. Doch egal was sie tut sie zwingt mich weiter zu morden, sie sagt, dass sie dann weggeht. Ich wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, doch dennoch tat ich es. In der Hoffnung, der verdammten gelogenen Hoffnung, er würde verschwinden. Jetzt weiß ich, wie er geht und ich muss lachen. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin erlöst, ja, nicht mehr lange. Meine Hinrichtung wird wohl in etwas mehr als zwei Wochen stattfinden. Suchen sie nicht nach mir, ich werde ihnen jede Woche noch einen Brief zukommen lassen. Bitte, machen sie mir nur diesen einen Gefallen und lesen sie diese. Das ist alles, was ich auf dieser Welt noch begehre…“ Der Brief endete in weiteren verzerrte Zeichnungen von dem Mann und einer unförmigen Gestalt, wie sie sich über ihn beugte und ihm in das Ohr zu flüstern schien. Ich erkannte über den Figuren, ebenso gekritzelt, die Markierung ``''1 von 3''``, was wohl bedeutete, dass noch zwei Briefe folgen würden. Ich sah auf. Der Blick des Mannes war ernster geworden, doch als er meinen Blick bemerkte formten sich seine Lippen wieder zu einem Lächeln. Er stand auf, ich tat es ihm gleich. Er nickte und winkte mir leicht mit seiner Hand, bevor er Richtung Ausgang lief. Ich überholte ihn schnell und hielt ihm die Tür offen. Der Mann nickte ein weiteres Mal. Ich verabschiedete ihn und lausche den schweren Schritten, als er die Treppen nach unten lief noch für einen Moment, bevor ich die Tür schloss. Ich lief schnell zum Fenster, legte mein dort immer noch liegendes Buch beiseite und sah den Mann grade noch, wie er wieder über die Straße lief ohne sich auch nur einmal zu dem Haus umzudrehen. Bald schon war er hinter einer nahen Straßenkreuzung verschwunden. Ich ließ mich auf die Kissen, welche ich auf die Fensterbank gelegt hatte, fallen. Was war das gerade gewesen? All das wirkte so surreal, fast wie eingebildet, doch… Ich stand auf und eilte schnell in die Küche. Der unwiderlegbare Beweis, er lag da direkt vor mir auf dem Küchentisch. Das alles war einfach zu verrückt. Vielleicht war es ja doch ein Streich. Ich nahm die Tasse Kaffee, wollte aus ihr trinken, musste mich dann aber an den Inhalt des Briefes erinnern und ließ sie einfach sinken. Schnell schüttete ich den Kaffee in die Spüle, stellte die Tasse in ihr ab und griff, immer noch im Stehen, den Brief. Ich las die Wörter ein weiteres Mal, begutachtete die hektische Schrift und die Zeichnungen, welche mir so schienen, als seien sie einem Albtraum entsprungen. Ich faltete die Blätter schnell wieder und steckte sie zurück in den Umschlag, bevor ich diesen unter ein paar Zeitungen, welche auf dem Tisch lagen vergrub. Was auch immer es nun war, ich wollte wissen wie es weitergehen würde, auf jeden Fall wollte ich das! Was hatte der Mann nur getan und von was für einem Ding redete er? Diese neugierigen und nicht mehr warten wollenden Gedanken quälten mich von diesem Tag an für die gesamte nächste Woche. Ich hatte keine Albträume oder etwas Ähnliches, hatte keine Angst, wenn ich alleine von der Arbeit nachhause lief. Ich wollte nur endlich wissen, wie es weitergehen würde, das war alles. Meine Ungeduld staute sich an, bis sie sich, plötzlich an einem Wochenende entlud, als ich eine nur zu bekannte Gestalt über die Straße gehen sah. Ich saß wieder auf meiner Fensterbank und hatte gerade den Brief, wie ich es die gesamte Woche jeden Abend getan hatte, gelesen, als ich den Mann sah. Es regnete stark, doch er trug, wie ich es durch den starken Wind und den peitschenden Regen deuten konnte, immer noch dasselbe, wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung. Als er unter dem kleinen Dach verschwand eilte ich schnell zur Tür. Wieder klingelte es, ich drückte den Knopf dieses Mal nicht, sondern öffnete direkt meine Haustür. Ich erschrak wieder, doch dieses Mal nicht so sehr, als dass ich ins Taumeln gekommen wäre. Da stand wieder diese riesige Erscheinung vor mir, hatte wieder dieselben Sachen an und auch seine Mimik war die selbe. Freundlich sah er mir in die Augen, bevor er den Brief aus der Tasche zog und damit Richtung Küche zeigte. Ich verstand was er meinte und öffnete die Tür komplett, sodass der Mann geduckt meine Wohnung betrat und hinter mir her in die Küche lief. Ich bot ihm wieder einen Kaffee an, doch wieder lehnte er ihn stumm ab. Stattdessen zog er seinen nassen Mantel aus und hing diesen über einen der Stühle, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Ich kam mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee an den Tisch und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Er schob den Brief näher zu mir, ich nickte nur und hob ihn ungeduldig auf. Nervös zitternd öffnete ich ihn und zog den Inhalt heraus. Wieder war es ein Bündel unordentlicher Papiere und ich erkannte sofort als ich sie auffaltete, dass es von dem selben Mann geschrieben worden war. So begann ich also den zweiten Brief zu lesen… „''Es ist schwer für mich das alles in Worte zu fassen. Immer, wenn ich etwas, was mir geschehen ist, aufschreiben will, vermischt es sich mit dem, was ich sah, was ich dachte, und was ich gerne gedacht hätte, doch es nicht zuließ. '' Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, wann das alles begann, doch ich weiß, dass das erste, was ich bemerkte, ein leises stetiges Flüstern war. Bald darauf kamen diese Bilder, die ich erst nur in meinen Träumen und bald darauf immer sehen musste. Ich traute mich nicht, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, wohl, weil mir niemand glauben würde und auch, weil es mir sagte, dass es mich dafür bestrafen würde. '' ''Ich wusste, dass es nicht echt war, dass es nur in meinem Kopf war und es nichts tun könnte außer mich noch mehr zu quälen. Ich dachte es wäre nicht möglich, noch mehr zu leiden, doch ich irrte mich. Nicht nur in dieser Sache. Es konnte mich noch mehr leiden lassen und es konnte auch etwas in der realen, echten Welt verändern. Ich war mehr als ein Medium, mehr als ein Empfänger, ich war seine Puppe und er wusste genau was er tun müsste. '' ''Nach längerem entschied ich mich, meiner Frau alles zu erzählen, was für ein Fehler. Sie glaubte mir, jedenfalls sagte sie das, doch innerlich wusste ich, dass sie log nur um mich nicht zu verletzten. Doch diesem Ding reichte das. Ich hatte mich ihm widersetzt und das konnte und wollte es nicht so stehen lassen. In dieser Nacht nahm es mir meine Frau. Ich…Ich sah es nicht nur, ich selber war der, der es tat. Ich würde gerne schreiben wie ich es tat, aber ich kann nicht. '' ''Die Bilder quälen mich Tag wie Nacht. Die Bilder, wie ich meine geliebte Frau ermorde und dabei lache. Es war nicht mein Gelächter, sondern seines. Es widert mich an, dass ich es sein musste, der wie es lacht. Innerlich würgte ich, weinte ich, schrie ich, versuchte mich mit aller Macht zu widersetzen. Doch es schien mir, als wäre mein gesamter Körper eingewickelt mit unsichtbaren Drähten, welche meinen Körper mit unfassbaren Kräften steuerten während sie meine Seele zerquetschten. '' ''Nachdem es qualvolle Dinge mit meinem Körper getan hatte stand ich, meine Hände überzogen mit frischen Blut, über dem leblosen Körper meiner Geliebten. Langsam schien die Kontrolle des Wesens zu entweichen, da es mir nun endlich erlaubte zu weinen. Es erlaubte mir endlich dieses ekelhafte und fremde Lächeln abzulegen und sofort lief eine erste Träne über meine Wangen. Meine Lippen zitterten und die Dunkelheit um mich verband sich mit dem Rot unter mir zu einem wirren Sturm aus Tränen und Blut. Es fühlte sich an, als würden mich brennende Drähte von meinem Rücken aus ein kleine Teile schneiden, als es aus meinem Rücken heraus erschien und sich über mich beugte. '' ''Sofort, als das Gefühl zurück in meinen Körper schoss viel ich nach vorne um und begann schreiend an der Leiche meiner Frau zu rütteln. Ich betete, ich hoffte, all das wäre nur ein weiterer dieser Albträume, aber es war real. Ich war ein Mörder, ein Mörder meiner einigen geliebten Person auf dieser Welt. Ich hob den Körper nach oben und legte sie sanft auf unser Bett. Sie sollte immerhin nicht so unwürdig auf dem Boden enden. Ich hob eine Decke an und legte sie über den Körper, das Blut färbte sie sofort rot. '' ''„DU bist ein Mörder, was machst du nun?“ Sofortige Wut schoss in meinen Kopf und von dort in meine Faust. Ich wirbelte um und versuchte das Wesen, welches direkt über mir lehnte zu treffen, doch mein Schlag glitt nur durch es hindurch und durch den gewaltigen Schwung viel ich auf den Boden. Es bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Du warst das, du, du…" Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, all das lähmte meinen Geist. Die Mundwinkel des Wesens weiteten sich. '' ''„Ich habe nichts getan. Merkst du es nicht? Du konntest mich nicht schlagen, weil ich gar nicht hier bin… Du bist allein…“ Mit diesen Worten schmolz das Wesen im Schatten dahin, doch seine Stimme blieb in meinem Kopf haften und umklammerte mich. Hatte es recht? War ich nur…krank? '' ''Am nächsten Morgen brachten die Strahlen der Sonne die Polizei. Ich widersetzte mich nicht meiner Festnahme und sprach kein Wort. Was hatte ich nun auch noch zu sprechen? Meine bessere Hälfte war bereits gestorben und dieser Körper würde auch bald dahingehen. '' ''Nun noch eine Woche. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich sehne oder Angst habe gerichtet zu werden. '' ''Was denken Sie?“ Der Rand und auch Rest der Seite war überzogen mit Zeichnungen von allen möglichen Waffen und Hinrichtungsmethoden. Ich erkannte einen Galgen, einen elektrischen Stuhl und sogar ein Kreuz. Am untersten Rand sah ich nur noch ganz klein und kaum zu erkennen ``''2 von 3''``, es würde bald zu Ende sein. Noch eine Woche also. Mein Kaffee war mittlerweile kalt geworden, als ich den Brief mit einem deutlich sichtbaren Ausatmen ablegte. Der Mann hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit kein Stück bewegt, er saß nur da und nickte mich an, als ich ihn ansah. Er stand auf und griff seinen, immer noch feuchten, Mantel. Er hob seine Hand, als wollte er sich verabschieden und drehte sich um. „Warten sie bitte!“ Meine Stimme zitterte stark. Der Mann drehte sich um und nickte, wohl als Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Sagen sie mir, ist das echt? Also, wirklich wahr?“ Die Augen des Mannes ließen den Blick gen Boden wandern, als würde er nachdenken. „Die Wahrheit!“ Ich wurde lauter, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte. Ich sollte den Mann nicht anschreien, er war immer höflich geblieben. Ich wurde rot. „Entschuldigen sie, es ist nur…“ Der Mann unterbrach mich mit einer Geste seiner Hand, nickte dann nur und ging aus dem Raum. Bevor ich wirklich reagieren konnte hörte ich schon, wie sich meine Haustür mit einem Klicken schloss. Was sollte mir das Nicken nun sagen? Bedeutete es etwa, dass all das, was in diesen Briefen stand, echt war? Ich eilte schnell zum Fenster und kniete mich auf die Fensterbank. Und da lief er wieder davon, genau in die selbe Richtung wie letztes Mal. Dieser merkwürdige Bote. Wieder wartete ich eine Woche auf das Wiederkehren des Mannes und wieder saß ich auf der Fensterbank und sah gespannt aus dem Fenster, als ich den bekannten Schattenüber die Straße laufen sah. Ich hatte, seitdem all das begonnen hatte, nichts Anderes mehr gelesen und auch über nichts Anderes wirklich nachgedacht. Auf der Arbeit konnte ich mich auch nur sehr schwer konzentrieren. Der Mann verschwand unter dem Dach, Sekunden danach klingelte es. Ich war bereits aufgesprungen und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke bei der Tür gewesen. Ich öffnete sie und ging sofort einen Schritt zur Seite, wie üblich stand der Mann schon wartend vor meiner Tür, wartend Einlass gewährt zu bekommen. Er nickte mir zu und lief an mir vorbei Richtung Küche. Ich forderte ihn sofort auf sich zu setzen und ließ mich ihm gegenüber nieder. Einen Kaffee könnte ich nun sowieso nicht trinken. Ich sah ihn auffordernd an. Er lächelte und zog einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und schob sie zu mir herüber. Ich hob ihn hoch. Er war leichter als die vorherigen. Ich zog ein Messer aus dem Messerblock neben mir und schnitt den Brief auf. Aus ihm viel nichts weiter, als ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier, die letzten Male waren es immer mehrere gewesen. Zitternd faltete ich es auf. Ich sah sofort, dass die Schrift auf einmal viel ordentlicher aussah, auch konnte ich keine Zeichnungen erkennen. Dennoch, es war auf jeden Fall vom selben Mann geschrieben worden. Ich begann zu lesen. „''Heute ist mein letzter Tag und ich habe meine Antwort, wie es sich anfühlen würde, endlich befreit zu sein. Es ist wundervoll und ich denke, ich kann so meiner Frau in die Augen sehen. '' Es ist witzig, nicht wahr? Ich denke immer noch, dass ich in den Himmel zu ihr komme? Denken Sie, dass es dort oben so etwas wie ein Fenster gibt, durch das die Engel in die Hölle sehen können? Ich hoffe es sehr, denn so kann ich meine Frau vielleicht immerhin sehen. Ich meine, sie haben mich nicht einmal zu ihrer Beerdigung gelassen. Ob das gerecht war, kann ich nicht beurteilen. '' ''Jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen so unendlich. Sie sind der, der mich befreit hat, einfach dadurch, dass Sie diese Briefe gelesen haben und den Boten herein gelassen haben. Es lässt mich jetzt in Ruhe, es ist weiter gezogen.“ Meine Hände verkrampften sich um das Papier und es bekam feine Falten. Ich sah zitternd auf den Mann vor mir, dessen Lächeln langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde. „''Sie müssen wissen, nicht der Tod befreit von diesem Ding, nein, nur eine List konnte mich befreien. Es tut mir so leid, dass es Sie traf. Um es weiter zu geben, muss man es dreimal in seine Wohnung einladen. Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir… Vielleicht treffen wir uns mal, wenn es so etwas wie eine andere Seite in unserer Welt gibt…''“ Der Mann stand vom Tisch auf, ich stolperte rückwärts und knallte, zusammen mit dem Stuhl, auf den kalten Fließen Boden. Seine Augen verzerrten sich und wurden bösartig, als es seinen Mund öffnete. Oh Gott, diese Stimme.Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang